Falling
by EeveeHearts
Summary: What really did happen when Wesker saved Jill? Slight spoilers. Perhaps a JillxWesker pairing later on.
1. Chapter 1

_A little story I was inspired to write whilst reading through Jill's files in RE5. Enjoy._

_Resident Evil © Capcom._

* * *

Albert Wesker's head exploded with pain as the sickly smell of grass and mud tickled his nostrils, every inch of his body seemed to be screaming in agony. Opening one bleary eye, he became more apparent of his surroundings and the feel of an arm resting on his back. His head throbbed as he pushed himself up and nudged the unconscious body next to him onto their back. Jill Valentine's once pretty face was barely distinguishable now, with the cuts, bruises and fresh blood that bore upon her countenance.

Wesker glanced towards the sky, towering above them was the place where they both fell just moments ago.

"_Jill!"_

_Chris could only watch his partner fall to her death, in a bid to save his life from the clutches of Wesker. Together, they plummeted to the earth at an abnormal speed. Despite the wind resistance, Wesker managed to ensure they'd land in a patch of grass in an attempt to soften the fall. _

_With a sickening thud, both bodies hit the floor, Jill receiving the worst of the damage. A blood curdling scream tore through Wesker's cold heart as Jill was knocked unconscious from the blow. Wesker himself was weakening, despite his best efforts to fight the darkness that was threatening to swallow him. Surely a fall of all things wouldn't kill him… Not Albert Wesker…_

He looked back at Jill and took a moment to decide what to do. Leave her to rot here, or save her for future purposes. A smile twisted itself onto Wesker's bleeding face as he envisioned how dear old Chris Redfield would react to his own partner betraying him. The thought of revenge was far too good to miss, even if it did involve nursing an enemy back to health. Wesker staggered to his feet and reached into his trench coat, pulling out his needle and plunging it into his arm. The sweet release of power surged through his veins, bestowing him new found strength. He allowed the adrenaline to wash over him before dropping to his knees and lifting Jill to find that she was a lot heavier than expected.

A disgruntled noise issued from his mouth as he lifted the brunette, supported her with one arm and pulled out his mobile phone with his free hand. Fortunately, Wesker knew all the contacts and the right people to ring when moments like this arose, namely someone with access to a chopper and all the medical staff he needed. Within their transportation had arrived; a man inside the chopper threw a ladder down for Wesker to grab hold. He shouldered Jill's body and clung to the ladder before being pulled into the carriage. As soon as Jill's and his own body touched the floor, he let out a sigh of relief and told the pilot to alert the medics back at headquarters that urgent medical assistance was needed when they landed.

He glanced at Jill's unconscious and felt a smirk snake it's way across his face. _Well Miss valentine, you appear to have your uses after all. Rightly so, I'm seeking revenge on your dear partner, and you, my lady. You are going to assist me._

_

* * *

_

Short first chapter, I hope you liked it. I imagine I'll be keeping the chapters short, depending on how this story pans out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jill!!"_

_Her partners voiced echoed through her mind as she hurtled at an almighty speed to her death… her arms tightly round Wesker's midriff as she prayed… prayed for a miracle… _

_--_

With a thud, the helicopter landed at headquarters. Wesker shouldered Jill's unconscious form and headed towards the building, occasionally shifting Jill's weight when she became too uncomfortable to support. A researchers expression was one full of questions when he arrived inside, carrying an unconscious woman's body and making his way to the medical room.

"Medical assistance is required," he said, entering the ward to find the nurse sterilising some equipment. She looked up at his presence, and her eyes also filled with questions she refused to ask. He headed over to a spare bed and gently placed Jill's body in a lying position, the nurse at his elbow.

"Do you need help, Mr. Wesker?" she noted his cuts and readied her first aid spray, reaching out to touch his bruises. Before the cold digits could touch him, he pushed her hand away and glared, causing her to back off and apologise.

"I am more than capable of looking after myself, as you are fully aware," he said calmly. "When you have cured Jill, you will alert me and I shall take care of the situation from there. Do you understand?"

The nurse nodded and instantly set to work without another word, ignoring his presence for her own safety. With one last glimpse at the unconscious Jill, he left the ward and headed towards the laboratory, clearing away the dry blood encrusted on his face with an anaesthetic wipe before hurling it into a bin along with the events of today.

--

Today never happened. Wesker continued with his normal life despite the major event that had just occurred. He worked, barely slept or ate, and issued orders just like usual whilst waiting for the news about Jill. After several, long hours a faint, feeble knock was heard on the door to the room he was residing in.

"Enter," he said curtly. The nurse sheepishly emerged, trembling slightly.

"Jill has been placed into a cryogenic sleep," she said nervously, in case this angered Wesker. He paused for a moment, the tension in the air so thick, the nurse was itching to leave quickly. A curt nod was her cue to leave. She did without question. Wesker took a seat at his computer on which he had been working on the Uroboros project, a new virus which guaranteed his world domination. It was in it's early stages, he still needed to develop it to make it less poisonous to the human who became exposed to it. He placed his head in his hands and thought. Something clicked in his mind. A smirk so wide, so smug spread across his face; he hadn't felt like this in quite some time. Rising to his feet, he strode out the room and towards the lab where he knew Jill would be held.

Sure enough, through the glass of the cryogenic chamber he recognised Jill who looked in a much better state than before. For almost an hour, Wesker examined the monitor that she was attached to. Everything looked normal. His blank expression grew to one of curiosity. On the screen, several unknown cells floated lazily across. They did not look like normal human cells; he decided to investigate this further. Taking a still of them, he loaded the computer and observed them closely. After several moments of investigation, he discovered it was the T-virus that was injected into Jill in Racoon City all those years ago. However, it had now gone into a dormant state, serving as perfect antibodies.

The perfect antibodies to help him complete the Uroboros project.

A smirk snaked itself onto Wesker's face. Hid fingers slipped from his keyboard as he turned to face the sleeping Jill, he raised to his feet, slowly strode over to her and placed his fingers on the chamber, his prominent smirk reflecting in the glass as he stared down at her.

"My dear," he whispered, even though she could not hear him, even if he shouted. "Where is your partner now, Miss Valentine?"


End file.
